Nashimoto-P Series
by Sandra DeNite
Summary: Collection of stories based in Nashimoto-P's songs featuring Hatsune Miku. Only one-shots from 1000-2000 words (Word counter). There may be pairings, depending on the song. Hope you enjoy.
1. Raivis Hyperventilation Dance

**Chapter 1 – Raivis's Hyperventilation Dance**

**SE (Small Explication): I choosed Raivis (Latvia) with this song, because I think he is the more likely to suffer from Hyperventilation. I think all the fear towards Russia and all the paranoia would drive him into that. But I don't know haha. At first I wanted it to be Roderich, but hey, he wouldn't suffer from that. And my idea is to make it like the songs say, in its situations and everything, so… Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS. THEY BELONG TO NASHIMOTO-P ONLY. AND AXIS POWERS HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAS HIMARUYA.**

**.**

Raivis couldn't sleep. It was happening again. Shit. He knew, from the moment he woke up, it was happening again. He hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as the past ones, though. He slowly opened his eyes, and there was the slight feeling of a festival in his mind, but it wasn't much. He tried to sleep, but it was useless. Slowly, he sat up in his bed, and started at the nothing; just hoping sleep would consume him again and forget he even woke up that night.

Oh, little he knew.

He turned on the small T.V he had on a dark brown table in his room. (1) He grabbed the remote control, and sat there just staring at whatever crappy show they were showing at 2:00 am in the morning. He knew either way he would found some specials, movies, or porn. But he just wanted to go back to sleep, to forget.

Slowly, the sound increased, and he knew it was coming. And it was coming big. He frowned deep, and the sound got bigger, and heavier, and it started to hurt. He though he was hearing things, that's what he first though when it first happened, a few years ago? Last year? When he was a little kid? Who the fuck cares, it was painful. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a torture, but it was happening, and it was indeed painful.

He was definitely hearing things. He though he heard a husky voice, outside his window. Calling him…

"_**Hey, let's start to pretend that we're zombies…"**_

_Come on, come on, come on…. Come on!_

He needed to calm down, it was going to past. He breathed in.

_Fly off, fly off, fly off… Fly off!_

The pain was taking over him, slowly, it increased and increased. He breathed out.

_Rotate, rotate, rotate round n' round… Rotate!_

It was the biggest he had had to the moment, and it wouldn't stop. It hurt, it hurt, and it hurt. It hurts to breathe in and out. It was hell. It was what he imagines hell was; just pain, pain and panic. The panic started to make its appearance in the festival, the festival of sounds and pain he was having inside. He just knew one thing;

It hurt.

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

This had happened before, oh jolly God, it indeed had happened before. So many times he lost count, or maybe he just felt it that way, because it felt eternal. He couldn't keep it inside him, and he shouted. He shouted and screamed, he tough he was an idiot, and that it would be fun for someone who looked at him from outside. But they just didn't know. They didn't know the pain he was having, and it was okay, he didn't wish it to anyone. Not even his biggest bully in high school, he wasn't that mean.

Why couldn't he just get some freedom!? Was it that much to ask!? He just wanted to be happy, to forget… Get out of his school; get out of his shitty life for a moment, or rather, forever. He wanted to forget about the bullies, he wanted to forget about his parents (2), he wanted to forget the pain. Was that so much to ask!? He though it was. He stopped screaming, for a moment he calmed down, and as fast as he could, he got into bed, tucked himself in the covers and covered his ears. But the pain was there, and it was intensifying.

Now, wasn't he having the best of funs?

He looked up and started at the T.V. he wouldn't remember it, he hoped so, but he could swear he saw someone, or maybe something. It was an old coot, and it was panicking, somehow. Something in his complexion was just wrong and it made him feel unconformable inside the covers. He could feel the thing (he refused to call it him) calling him, tending out its hand for him.

He was going insane, really, really insane. Could pain drive you to insanity? He didn't know, or maybe he did, but he couldn't recall at the moment. He slowly moved forward, he sat up in the bed and started curiously at the thing. It was holding a sickle in its right hand. Okay, he was insane. And so, the drop that filled the glass fell as the old coot spoke.

"_**Hey, let's stop begin human, and just dance…"**_

_Come on, come on, come on…. Come on!_

Insanity. Pain. It hurts. Night. Pain. Pain. Pain. It hurts so much. He breathed in.

_Fly off, fly off, fly off… Fly off!_

The pain was taking over. He couldn't see. It was dark, but bright at the same time. And it hurts. He breathed out.

_Rotate, rotate, rotate round n' round… Rotate!_

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

Help.

"_**Hey, exhale easily…"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

_**It hurts.**_

In the back of his head, and everywhere, really, there was a siren, a siren that won't shut up. It wasn't going to anytime soon, he could feel it. He felt the pain everywhere, his head mostly. The siren was going insane, and so was he. Slowly, painfully slowly, his hand traveled from his ears to his neck, and so… he started to dance.

_Come on, come on, come on…. Come on!_

….It hurts. He breathed in.

_Fly off, fly off, fly off… Fly off!_

...Please, help me. He breathed out.

_Rotate, rotate, rotate round n' round… Rotate!_

It hurts.

**It hurts.**

**IT HURTS.**

_**IT HURTS TO…**_

**It hurts**

**It hurts.**

**It hurts.**

**Help.**

**It hurts.**

**IT HURTS.**

_**IT HURTS TO…**_

"Die like this…" He breathed out, as his heart stopped.

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~ Hiffu- Hihiffu- La la la la la la la la~"**_

"_**It hurts…"**_

**.**

**So… What do you think? I'm sorry little Latvia for killing you this painful way, but you happen to be the most accurate for the role somehow… Ah, I love you, Raivis, but I've had this idea since... Well, pretty long time ago, and I think you could do it just fine. This story is pretty easy to make, the chapters, I mean. The problem is finding who would be the chosen one to represent the song. I already know the next on (Fufufu~ Surprise, mothefucker) and I want to know who you people think would be the best character (from Hetalia, of course) to represent, cha-cha cha~n:**

_The Shape of My Heart_**_. _Listen the song (and this one if you haven't) and tell me who could it be~**

**Thank you for reading, dearly, **  
**-Sandra deNite**


	2. A Wanker's Drug!

**A wanker's Drug – England**

**SE: I choose England because he's the most likely to suffer from alcohol addiction. He **_**does**_** like alcohol, I think. The problems begin his low strength for keeping sane. And he does also have memories he would like to forget… So that's why he has an idiot's drug! Hope you enjoy!**

**PD: Just read like your drunk~ Hahahaha~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS, THEY BELONG TO NASHIMOTO-P ONLY. ALSO, APHETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAS HIMARUYA.**

**.**

Arthur was lost. What happened? Did it happen again? He couldn't remember a thing. He looked into the dark sky above him, feeling the dizziness take over him. The world was spinning, and spinning… Round and round… He knew it would look fun, he was the clown after all; he lived for people joy. But what was with the road!? The roads had the fault; they were all trembling and weird. He evaded every chance he got of falling, that'd be very stupid, because the road had the fault, not him; he was just a little dizzy.

He walked next to a train station, it was crowded and some people were staring at him, how stupid, he though, they're all just going past the grave. He walked more and more, every time feeling even dizzier than before, but that was fine, it was going to past. And he was going to do it all over again, that was just his life! And it was okay.

He stopped next to the train brakes, huh, he said, they're all misplaced, what kind of git made this shit!? He asked, not so loud but a few people turned their heads. He made like he was looking for the pieces, he was a good man after all! He was a pure, gentleman. He was going to find them, hahaha~! Ah, what a monkey show, he thought bitterly.

A woman grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him up the train brakes, before he knew, the train was far ahead him. "Hahahaha~ I would have been very ugly, no lady?" He said to the woman, she just made a disgusted sound and walked away. What a messy shit, he though. He needed more, but he didn't want it, he _needed_ it. It was very different. Why do I want it? Why do I need it? He though, and he went to the closest store in town.

When he got there, he asked for a bottle, he didn't care of what, he just needed some. Soon. He pays ignoring the crash register boy telling him he shouldn't be drinking anymore. How stupid, he said, I will tell you when is enough, wanker, just give it to me. The boy looked offended for a minute but thought it was just a drunk old man so he gave up and gave him the alcohol. He drank, and didn't spit it out. He couldn't. And so, his bog boat travel kept on.

"_**Hey, come have another cup~"**_

"I drink because it's effective on my regretful brain~!" He shouted, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. Ah, so much regret, so much things to forget… Better drink to forget and regret~! The side effects tripled on him, but you know what!? Fuck it all! He thought, letting the tears run free down his cheeks, it was happening all over again, and yet, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't.

"_**An Idiot's drug it must be~"**_

Ah, what a useless, worthless life full of mistakes he had… So many of them… Better drink more and more, no? He could practically watch as his future slipped through his hands and flew away so far… What future? He though, since the beginning I was designated to be this useless. The few people that stayed waiting for the other train send him annoyed glares, but he turned to them and shouted with a broken grin "The uncured me is here to stay! Thanks to an idiot's drug!" But time went by and the train came, soon everyone leaved and he ran out of alcohol. It doesn't matters; he though, is not like anyone is going to care if I leave.

After that, more spinning, and wrong roads, he found himself in a shabby bar with no side dishes, and every drunkard ranted, they nibble on their pinkies with no clear technique, wankers, Arthur though, but I am one of these wankers… He saw how the tavern girl opened the main house of madness, and saw a child and heard his cry;

"_**Shop's closed already?"**_

Tiring end to one's comfort, how sad… He though, yet still it's going on, it seems~ He let out a tiny laugh from his spot in the floor, laying there, without knowing how he got there in the first place. He just had to swim parallel, if that made any sense, but then again… Nothing ever made sense! Why his life was like that? Who cares!? It just didn't make sense now did it!? "Hahaha~" He laughed at his worthless life, look, the clown even made himself laugh.

"_**An Idiot's drug it must be~"**_

He looked up and saw the tavern girl around him, trying to move him and kick him out. Eventually he leaved and saw that is was going to rain, but it always did in London, he thought maybe London was crying with him? Or he was crying with London? Did it really matter? If it rains again it all will happen again, he'll shake and brake down, probably crawl around too… Heh… Heheh… Before he realized, he was at the tavern entrance, licking some precious drug from the floor.

And he kept walking after he was kicked out. He found a nice spot in a building, and sat there, with his legs extended, just looking at the sky and silently crying.

_In my regretful brain…_

_In my incompetent brain…_

"Heheheh… Hahahahaha~" He started laughing while crying. "It's extremely effective, I see" There were the side effects, tripling on him but he didn't care! Nobody did! Hahahaha! He was so worthless! But he didn't give a damm!

"_**An Idiot's drug it must be~!"**_

The past was haunting him, and it would always be, but that why he had to drink more, and more, and more~ Hahahaha~ Oh, so many regret, oh so many mistakes, so many loneliness… There goes my future again! "Good-bye, future~" He sang "I hope you work for someone who's worth it!" He cried, the tear running nonstop. "Why am I here to stay, eh!?" He shouted at the sky "I'm worthless, why leave me here, huh!?" _The idiot's drunk again… _He heard at the back of his mind, dammit, there was his past again.

Always tiring at the end of one comfort, yet still always going on! Just swimming parallel, as always! He put his hands on his face and closed them into fists, turning his knuckles white, and covered his eyes, sobbing quietly; his hands ran all over his face, making him a mess.

"_**An Idiot's drug!"**_

"There goes my self-awareness! Have a nice trip~! My desperation died next, hope you well~!" He started laughing maniacally as he changed between laugh and sobs. "Well, one day I'll wake up, right!? Float up but only to sink back! Hahahaha~! But it's too late for that now, huh!?" And with a few more maniac laughs and cries, he blacked out.

"_**I'll just have another cup…"**_

**.**

**Hello again, if you read the first one! Well, since nobody nobody followed, I was thinking on leaving this right here and now. But since I've wanted to do this chappie with England for a long time, I'm going to give it a second chance. Tell me what you think, and even tell me if you think I should delete this story. It'll be fine, at first it was just and idea.**

**Hope you review and follow, but my hopes are not that up anyway. This is no big deal, plus, they're suffering. By the way, sorry Iggy but it wa necesary... For some reason... Thanks for reading!**

**PD: To the two lovely persons who reviwed, all my love. And I agree, maybe Prussia could do. I also think HRE would do for "The Shape of My Heart" in an AU or something, but I don't know. Tell who do you think could do!**

**Until we meet again~  
-Sandra deNite**


End file.
